


Nightmare

by felixies



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: This is a quick write on an imagine:Imagine not being able to sleep because of your nightmares so Cas comforts you.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick write on an imagine:
> 
> Imagine not being able to sleep because of your nightmares so Cas comforts you.

Flashes are rapid through your mind. Your fists grasp tight to the green bed sheets. Your eyebrows are furrowed and your breathing is heavy. "Look behind you," you mutter.

"Look behind you!" you shout. You are back in Elysium Fields Hotel. Sam and Dean are on the ground knocked out, not moving an inch. An angel blade is within your grasp as you look on Gabriel and Lucifer.

Gabriel looks towards you. "I'm sorry," he says. Lucifer turns around and plunges the angel blade into Gabriel. You rush forward, ready to thrust the blade into Lucifer. Without beading a sweat, he knocks you down with one swipe of his hand.

"When are you going to learn that there is no defeating an angel. Except little brother here." Lucifer turns to Gabriel. "I truly am sorry, brother. But you are in the way of my happiness. I can't let it slip from my grasp again." He twists the blade before pulling it out. "Slumber well, dear brother."

"Learn from this, hunter, in case you are ever tempted to seek revenge on your beloved. Don't." Lucifer warns before disappearing.

Sweat covers your body. "Gabriel!" you shout in your sleep. Castiel appears at the foot of your bed, your body still convulsing, but slumbering. He walks over to you. He places his hand on your forehead to see the images that is causing your distress.

Castiel appears in Elysium Fields Hotel. He hears bawling, tracing where the sound originates. He sees you on the ground, cradling Gabriel, slowly fading away from existence.

"I am sorry," Gabriel chokes out. He brushes his hand across your cheek. "It's not suppose to end like this."

"Just hang on and I'll get Sam and Dean to wake up," you plead.

"No. I'm almost out the door." He reaches into his pocket and places a necklace in your hand. "Keep this. Think of me."

Castiel bends down and grasps your shoulder. "You need to wake up."

You plead, "But Gabriel needs to be saved."

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologizes. "He's been dead for weeks. This is a memory."

You look up. Gabriel is now a lifeless body, his wings charred. "Then wake me up."

You gasp awake with your eyes darting back and forth. You run your hand through your hair, feeling the sweat that has collected. You see Castiel sitting on a chair next to your bed. "Thank you," you whisper.

"How many nights has it been? How long have those nightmares consumed your thoughts?" Castiel asks.

You swing over and look towards him. "Since he died." You rub your arms, covered with a long sleeve shirt.

"May I?" Castiel asks, pointing to your shirt.

You lift your shirt off. In a bra, your body is exposed for Castiel to see. He catches sight of the wings charred onto your skin. His hand traces the outline. "Can you remove this?"

Castiel apologizes, "I cannot. Once an angel dies, the wings burn a holy blaze that marks everything it touches, a reminder of what immaculate creature once roamed Heaven and Earth. It cannot be removed or undone." He offers, "If it will help, I can make sure you have a dreamless night."

You scoot over and pat the bed. "No. I don't want to sleep. Just stay with me. The last thing I want is to sleep."

"You require company. I will do so." Castiel takes off his trench coat and shoes. He takes off his tie and his shirt. He is ready to take off his slacks and boxers before you look up.

"I know you want to get comfy, but wait." You run over to your drawers. You take out grey sweatpants and a band t-shirt. "So you don't have to hang out naked." Castiel put the clothes on.

"Why do you have clothes fit for men?" Castiel asks.

"I didn't have anything comfortable to wear the first night Dean found me. He lent me these clothes to sleep in. When I offered them back, he refused, saying that it can be handy one day. Guess he was right," you say as you get back in bed.

"What shall we do?" Castiel asks grabbing the remote. "Watch TV? Watch a movie? I don't think the Pizza Man is on."

You grab the remote. "We are definitely not going to watch porn, but I can go for a mindless movie." You find a move to watch. As the both of you get comfortable, Castiel feels awkward, not knowing how to be around you. You gather his hand in yours and wrap is arm around you.

"Does this suit you?" Castiel asks.

"Yes, this is perfect," you reassure.


End file.
